


Wonder Woman vs. the Winchesters

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Demonization of a Female Demon, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mention of Crowley, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, Lilith, and Ruby fantasize about the New World Order even in helpless post-mortem futility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Woman vs. the Winchesters

Like Demon Wonder Woman, she was to them, and Meg, Ruby, and Lilith hear in Purgatory she’s back and _writhe_. Revolution happening on Earth and they can only _listen_.

“Abaddon. I can’t fucking believe it,” Meg says in a hushed whisper over the fire. Lilith grunts, a sound that isn’t really becoming in her husky tones. Ruby’s a cross between terrified and awed.

“You think she’ll kill them?” she asks, long having lost her jones for the True Vessel now that she knows what was up (and well, being stabbed by your paramour tends to put things into perspective). Meg goes thoughtfully silent; it’s weird, she never used to think that much that Ruby could see. But she does that now.

“I think she’ll use them, in any way possible, in the most clever ways we could think of, in _cleverer_ ways—” Lilith’s lips are curling up at the blatant _admiration_ in Meg’s voice, and Ruby can’t help but smile.

“And then she’ll make them wish they were dead…” Lilith tosses out a few creepy suggestions and both of the others scoff: Ruby’s usually the more humane but the most creatively idiosyncratic of the three. Meg’s got cruelty down to a science. It’s almost more than that, hell, it’s almost _art_.

But not like Abaddon’s, Meg will be the first to admit. “Then she’ll grant their wish in the most beautiful and ruthless manner possible.” Meg sighs, like someone’s giving her a lower body massage and she just needs to let the pleasure out. “Damn. Wish that _pig_ hadn’t cut me down before I got to see that in person. B’n waiting for the Winchesters to get theirs for what feels like centuries.”

Lilith and Ruby lean back on their hands, forgetting for a moment how endangered they are in Purgatory, and murmur, “Yeah.” Wistful, like little girls dreaming of ruling in castles with crowns. But theirs, theirs would be fortified with bones and spikes, centered in a moat of Winchester blood.

They meet eyes over the fire, ignore a distant howl of a werewolf, and grin like especially hairy Jack’o’Lanterns.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never forgive the writers for depriving us of Meg and Abaddon's meeting.
> 
> (Nor Meg and Ruby's, or Ruby and Abaddon's.)
> 
> (Edit: I was still figuring out these characters when I wrote this, and honestly I don't think Ruby would be as gung-ho about this as Meg and Lilith. Also, don't yell at me; I know almost nothing about Wonder Woman, I was only employing Abaddon in that role as indicative of female idolization. And once again, I don't think they'd work this amicably. Even in Purgatory.)


End file.
